A Battle of Two
by Dancer300
Summary: When multipule people who can associate with dragons, magic, and have people who are after them, things can only go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

_To all readers: I am introducing some new characters. Hope you like!_

Chapter 1 The Meeting of New People

As he stepped through the portal, he noticed a strange difference in the surrounding are. It was covered with high, steep mountains.

He had obviously stepped into a forest surrounded by tall mysterious trees covered with green, rotting moss.

He saw a heard of deer, took out a dagger and threw it as hard and as far as possible. The dagger struck the deer with great force. The deer began to run, blood seeping down its thin, bony leg. As it trickled and splattered against the cold, hard ground of the strange and peculiar forest, the deer collapsed.

He took a few steps closer and saw that it was dead. He picked it up and felt how heavy the deer really was. He took notes that it was a buck and it was fairly chubby.

He continued with his buck to find a nice clearing. As he came upon what looked like a descent enough camp and placed the buck on the ground, he heard strange voices. They spoke of familiar words, English, but he didn't know whose they belonged to.

He walked towards the voices and came to find himself watching an old man and a younger boy walking.

"Emobulus!" He shouted.

The people stopped dead in their tracks. He walked over and replied, "Lunaro."

A bolt of lightening struck their heads and ice shattered everywhere, only coming off of their heads.

"What is you name and where am I?" The strange man asked cautiously. He had thought about the consequences of striking humans with magic.

"My name is Brom and this is Eragon. You are in the Spine and it is a very dangerous forest for people to be walking in. My I ask what your name is and how you came upon freezing us?" The old man, Brom, answered smoothly, his wonderful, dark eyes glowing like Sapphires in the moonlight.

"My name is Saxon Tibetan. I am a wizard with every power but one. That is the control of dragons," Saxon said with a slight jolt in his voice when explaining he was a wizard.

"Will you please unfreeze us so that we may find camp?" Brom asked.

"Allah," Saxon said in a dull tone.

_Do you need help little one? What has made you and Brom stop? _Eragon's dragon, Sapphira, asked.

_No! Don't give yourself away. We are fine. I'll tell you if we need you._

_If you insist._

"If you would like, you may stay with me, if the forest is as 'dangerous' as you say it is," Saxon informed them.

"Thank you, That would be quite nice," Brom answered with a comforting voice.

When they arrived to the camp, Saxon said a few words and soon there was a roaring fire and two tents in the clearing. The deer meat was cooking on the fire.

"So, what brings you to this part of the Spine? So deep into the forest," asked Brom.

"To tell you the truth, I can't tell you. I would have to go back if I told you," Saxon replied with an edge in his voice.

"You pretty much told us when you froze us and then unfroze us," Brom said, trying to comfort Saxon.

"Ok," Saxon replied, giving in. "I am a 276 year old wizard. My parents were Shian and Seon. My grandfather is an evil sorcerer named Sesson. I have a twin sister named Sapphire and a girlfriend named Diamond. Diamond has two sisters, Amethyst and Emerald. Amethyst is part elf. Diamond and Emerald are twins. Amethyst has a different mother than Diamond and Emeral but they both have the same father. Merlin. This all leads to Edgar. Edgar is Sesson's evil assistant who seems to like the fresh taste of blood."

As Saxon finished, Eargon and Brom just sat there, staring at him with blank expressions trying to soak it all in.

"Can I have a say in this??" Eragon asked, interrupting the silence.

"Of course boy," Brom said.

"Ok, first of all, you can't be be 276 years old. Second, Merlin is the best wizard in the world. He would have had boys not girls! Another thing, there can't be anyone named Sesson. It's just imposible."

"As much as I hate the fact that Sesson is after me and Sapphire and everyone we love most, it's true,"Saxon screamed with an angered voice.

"Saxon don't yell!" They heard a mysterious voice in the distance.

"DIAMOND!" Saxon yelled enraged.

A petite, blonde girl stepped out from behind the trees. She had beautiful emerald eyes with a tent of mist and sparkle, exquisite features and graceful steps.

"Saxon, I couldn't help it. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"That's no excuse for following me," Saxon answered starting to calm down a bit.

"Why don't you invite your friend to stay with us??" Erafon said, starring at Diamond with google eyes.

"Because this is my girlfriend that I don't want to get hurt?" Saxon answered, beginning to get his temper back as he saw Eragon starring at Diamond.

"Lets get a good nights sleep and talk about this in the morning over some breakfast," Brom replied.

Everyone laid down for sleep. Saxon was holding Diamond clase not shutting his eyes for any reason.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I've been real busy. In this chapter, I'm going to be changing POV a lot. So… Here we go…

Chapter 2

The Beginning of the Journey

Saxon laid there. He held Diamond in his arms. He listened for any noise that would mean danger. Anything that would hint to his evil grandfather, Sesson. He took in the sweet smell of Diamonds blonde hair. He remembered the smell from when they first kissed. Although she had only done it to get "the Book" from him, he knew that she felt the same way about him that he had about her.

He heard a twig in the woods. He shot up instantly. Ready for anything, he realized that it was only a bunny and its little family. He laid back down as pain from spending time with his grandfather kicked in.

_What am I going to do? _He wandered to himself. _How am I going to keep safe what I have left? How will I live knowing the things I know? How can I bear the things I've seen? What could possibly go wrong that already hasn't?_

As he pondered these questions to himself, he listened to the breathing of Diamond. He felt her heart beat with his as one. He felt the warmth of her body against his. O how he just wanted to shake her awake and tell her how much he loved her. How much he wanted to have kids with her. Kiss her and touch her in ways he never had.

He thought of the consequences to doing this. He knew it would not be right. As he gained control of his emotions, he stood and walked to the side of the camp. He sat there and listened. He watched. He did anything he could to keep the camp safe. He would do anything to make sure nothing bad happened. Anything!

When Eragon awoke the next morning, he saw a small girl lying on the ground. He saw Brom, the old story teller of Cavahall, and he saw a strange man sitting there. Hands to his forehead. Eragon walked over to him and sat at the rock beside his.

"Is there something wrong?" Eragon asked.

"Maybe the fact that I might be killed any second and I'm in a strange forest that I've never even heard of might be the cause of some of my stress. Along with the nagging fact that I had to watch my only sister, Sapphire, get murdered by my grandfather," Saxon said.

Eragon took the time to actually look at Saxon. He could tell that he hadn't eaten in what looked like years. Yet he was still muscular in every way. His eyes were gray. Yet colorful. They had a silver tent. And blue that was almost so light it looked as gray as the natural grey they already harnessed. The bone structure in his face looked worn. Like he had been beaten across it a few times. He always wore a stern look in his face. A look of sorrow yet anger.

Eragon could only think of one thing to say. "How was she killed?"

Saxon drew a deep breath. It sounded raspy and difficult to take. "My grandfather sucked all the magic out of her. And since she was 276 years old, she died. Just went limp. I didn't even get to say good bye."

"Where did you get all of those scars from?" Eragon asked.

"I was captured by my cursed grandfather," Saxon explained. "I was with that bloody man for 3 weeks. He got to me. He said things unimaginable. I was tortured in ways unthinkable. I saw things unbearable. Death. Betrayal. Cruelty beyond all comparison. Things you wouldn't even be able to imagine. He showed me…"

As Saxon's voice trailed of, Eragon noticed a small tear come to his eyes. Saxon stood and walked away.

Brom opened his eyes and stood only to see that Eragon had already awoken. He noticed that the stranger, Saxon, had also awoken but the girl, Diamond, was still sound asleep.

Brom walked over to Saxon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to see what you know about a sword. What your skills are and how good you are. I would also like to see your kind of magic," Brom said.

"Then I guess we will have to get started old man," Saxon said, an amused hint in his voice.

As they unsheathed their swords, Eragon took a seat on a rock near by. He was ready for quit a show and knew that this opportunity was too great to pass. He also watched because he to took in an interest to see the new strangers moves.

Brom took his place on one side of the camp. _If this boys as good at sword fighting then he looks. And he's as good at magic as he say, I might be a goner. But I'm sure I can take him. After all, he is just a boy._ Brom thought to himself

Diamond opened her eyes. She saw that she was in a strange forest of some sort. She sat up and saw Saxon. He had a sword in hand and he was facing an elderly man. The old man also had a sword. She tried to recall the day before. She thought of all the events. She remembered following Saxon through a portal. She remembered watching him. And then it hit her. She remembered everything.

She stood and approached the young boy she remembered to be Eragon. "What's going on here?" Diamond asked.

"Well, Brom wanted to see the moves your 'friend' has with a sword and with magic. If he has any that is," Eragon retorted, an annoyed edge in his voice. Diamond noted that he was very jealous of Saxon.

"This will not end well," Diamond said. She remembered all the new tricks and skills that Saxon had somehow retained while his long and dreadful stay with his grandfather, Sesson.

"If it ends with Brom winning in a hilarious defeat toward him, then this will end just fine," Eragon said, a little more bounce in his words.

Brom got in a ready stance. Saxon did the same. They circled, examining each others foot work. It was quite clear that Brom was more experienced in the walk. But the real question was if he had more skill with the blade.

Diamond watched intently, hoping that Saxon wouldn't hurt himself. She knew that he would never be the same after the past events.

Saxon was the first to strike. It was slow yet harsh. Brom blocked it with an easy underarm bloke. Brom had a look of knowledge that Saxon hadn't done his best in that swing.

"Be careful Saxon!" Diamond yelled.

Saxon looked up in shock, not having realized that Diamond had awoken. At that moment, Brom took his chance to strike. Saxon turned his focus back onto the match and blocked the fierce blow at the last second.

Diamond felt bad that she distracted Saxon. She decided that she would keep her thoughts to herself.

After Brom and Saxon took a couple more swings at each other, they broke out into fierce battle. Diamond, not knowing that the blades were dulled, was as pale and white and a sheep's wool.

Sparks flew with every hit. Neither of the men back down. They held their positions and fought. Striking when ever possible. Finally, Brom struck Saxon on the back of the knee. Saxon fell to the ground with great force. Brom went into an over head blow. When it almost hit Saxon, he blocked it and sent the old man tumbling back some. Saxon stood up quickly and charged. Brom was caught off guard and Saxon knocked him right off his feet. Saxon held the sword to Brom's neck.

"Does this mean I win?" Diamond heard Saxon say. She knew he was quite amused with winning.

"Yes. But you must admit, I almost had you there," Brom said and chuckled as if he had made a hilarious joke.

"Yes, I suppose I must admit that," Saxon said while helping the old man up. He was to chuckling.

Diamond was glad that he was having fun. She was also glad that he was alive.

"That was amazing Saxon!" Diamond said while running to give him a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks," Saxon replied.

Eragon watched in disgust while Saxon and Diamond hugged.

"Are you ready to see my magic now?" Saxon asked Brom.

"No. We must travel now. Maybe another day," Brom replied. Saxon could tell he was tired from the long sword fight.

"Well, I guess we should start traveling now," Eragon said.

"Travel? Travel were?" Saxon asked.

Diamond was confused and didn't know what was going on. _More traveling_ she thought.

"We are on our way to…" Brom trailed off and tried to think of a convincing lie. "to town. We are going to buy supplies. Food, weapons, the normal essentials."

"And after you get all the supplies were do you plan on going?" Saxon asked, more suspicious about their new friends.

"I can not tell," Brom said.

"I've told you everything! You can't tell me the simplest thing of were you are going?" Saxon replied with rage in his voice.

"It's just that…"

"Just what?!?!" Saxon asked interrupting Brom.

"You're a stranger! Why would we tell you anything?" Eragon retorted.

"You're a stranger! I've told you everything," Saxon screamed.

"He does have a point," Brom said. "We are going to the Varden. Eragon must finish training but he also must help. That is were we are going."

"The Varden?" Saxon asked. He wore a puzzled look on him that shod he didn't know what was going on.

"The Varden is… There will be time to talk about that later," Brom sayed.

As they began to douse the fire and throw the scraps of deer into the woods, Diamond said to Saxon, "Are we going to follow them?"

"Of course," Saxon said.

"But we know nothing about them," Diamond said. "How do we know they won't kill us in the middle of the night?"

"Trust," Saxon said. "Plus, I've already proven that I'm a fair fighter, right?"

"Well, I suppose that's true," Diamond replied.

As they began their journey, Saxon noticed a vary of things about Brom and Eragon. He noticed that they had not many belongings, like himself, but they carried horses with them. _If these people really are who they say_, Saxon thought, _then they should have something a little more extravagant. Like a dragon perhaps._

Saxon thought of this. He remembered his own dragon. He got it when he was a young lad and named him Fluffy.

"How long do you think this 'journey' will be?" Saxon asked, wondering when he could go home.

"I expect quite a few months," Brom replied. "Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"No, no. Just wondering," Saxon replied.

"Well then, I suppose you have the time then?" Brom sayed

"All the time in the world," Saxon said.

"Good," Brom replied.

The rest of the way there, it was quiet. Nobody spoke until they got to their new camp. It was almost as if they were walking one by one. Not together and not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter is a little random but whatever. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Magic Mix-up

"What are we going to do?" Diamond asked Saxon, a mix of concern and tiredness in her voice.

"I'm not sure," said Saxon. "We could just leave. I can tell they don't trust us. And I don't trust them."

At this moment, Saxon and Diamond were on one side of the camp and Eragon and Brom were on the other. Saxon peered over his shoulder and saw that Brom and Eragon were talking also.

"What do you suppose their talking about?" Diamond asked.

"Us," Saxon replied.

Brom was putting down the little supplies he had gotten for the journey. He looked over at Saxon and Diamond and then looked at Eragon.

"What do you suppose we do about them?" Brom asked. "It seems as if we can't leave in the night. It's as if that Saxon fellow never sleeps."

"We could do some kind of sleeping magic on him and see if that works," Eragon said dumbly.

"Are you insane Eragon? That would be impossible. He could counter curse easy as swatting at a fly," Brom said, he sounded annoyed by Eragon's stupidity.

_Little one, when will it be safe for me to land near you. I miss you and can't stand not being able to watch over you_, Saphira asked.

_Soon enough Saphira. Soon enough_, Eragon replied, feeling some of her concern transfer from her to him.

"Eragon, focus," Brom yelled in a quiet whisper. "We need to get rid of them. The Varden will think us insane for bringing such strangers. We have no idea of their back grounds or anything. What that man told us could have been a lie."

"Look, we'll think of something. For now, there is something I need to do," Eragon said.

Eragon walked over to were Saxon and Diamond was.

"You say that you are magic? And I remember you talking of dragons once, right?" Eragon asked. His eyes were intensely set onto Saxons. Never leaving contact.

"Yes. I own a dragon named Fluffy," Saxon said.

"Well then, I have something to show you," Eragon replied.

_Saphira, come here_, Eragon said.

Suddenly, Saphira's gigantic wings sent a flurry of wind into the trees. When she landed, the ground shook with great force.

"She's beautiful," Saxon said with wide eyes.

"She's huge!" Diamond screamed and ran behind Saxon.

_Who are these people and where did they come from?_ Saphira asked smelling at the calm Saxon and the screaming Diamond.

_The calm one's name is Saxon. The other, Diamond. Try not to scare her to bad. I like her a lot._ Eragon replied.

_Ok,_ Saphira said. _But don't get any ideas until I give the ok._

"This is Saphira. She's my dragon and part of the reason I'm in the mess I'm in. But it's not a bad thing," Eragon said, smiling at Saphira.

"How old? Is she intelligent? How long have you had her?" Saxon had so many questions and it seemed he had so little time.

"That is not important now," Brom replied. "There will be many more time to talk of dragons later. Right now I would like to discuss magic with you. I would like to know the language you use. If there is a certain way you have to stand, sit, talk, or anything. I will, of course, teach you ours. That is if you would like to know."

"Of course I would love to know. But isn't it a rule not to discuss magic with other people until you are certain they are magic?" Saxon replied thinking rapidly for ways to be safer about the issue of telling and not knowing.

"Didn't you say you have every power?" Brom asked.

"Yes," Saxon said, pleased that he felt so superior.

"Well, don't you have some kind of power that can sense other magical objects?" Brom asked.

"I suppose I could try," Saxon replied.

He took a long deep breath and thought of how he could do this. How could he do this? He had never done it before. He thought long and hard. He came up with a few words that might help. He concentrated. At first, his mind was rejecting Brom and Eragon. Sending the feeling that they weren't magic at all. Then, it hit him. They magic came pouring in like a river flooding his mind.

He saw the years of experience in Brom. He saw the learning and ability in Eragon. As he pulled himself out of the trance, he took a deep sigh and thought of the consequences.

_They could be disguises. They could be working with Sesson. This could all be a trick._ Saxon thought. After his years of experience with magic and magic doers, he realized that you can't trust anyone. But this time, he was willing to take the chance.

"Ok Brom. I'll take on your learning deal. Just as long as you teach first. Just so I can get a feel of it. I've never taught anyone before," Saxon said after a while.

"How about we switch on and off. That way, if one of us isn't the right kind of person, it will be equal. We start off small and then go bigger until the end," Brom said. Saxon could see his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You're on old man," Saxon said. He had the same amused voice he had before they started their sword fight.

Brom and Saxon walked over to one end of the camp and left Eragon and Diamond alone. Eragon took this opportunity to talk alone with Diamond.

"So, you and Saxon are friends?" he asked casually.

"Ummm, actually, we're kind of dating," Diamond said.

"O. So I guess you love him?" Eragon said.

"Yeah, kind of," Diamond said.

"So, has he ever cheated on you?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. And vice versa," Diamond said. "But that time of our life is over now. We worked it out."

"O," Eragon said. He tried to hide his disappointment that she wasn't open for him.

At the end of the day, they all sat around the fire and ate their dinner. Saxon and Diamond discussed what they had done that day and Brom and Eragon told each other of the day's events.

"Is their magic different than ours?" Diamond asked.

"A little," Saxon said. "They use a language called the 'ancient' language. It's quit odd."

"What is their magic like?" Eragon asked curiosity in his voice.

"It doesn't have a name per say. They just have words that make different things happen. It's entirely different from our magic," Brom answered him.

"Can I learn some?" Eragon asked eagerly.

"Not until you learn _our_ magic," Brom said. "Maybe when you're more advanced in your other studies."

As began to go to bad for the night, a crack filled the deadly silent night. Saxon shot up instantly. Brom looked around for any sign of movement. Eragon sat there, trying to hear any type of movement. Diamond was frozen with fear.

"I'm going to go investigate," Saxon said.

"Saxon don't! It's too dangerous," Diamond said.

"Nothing is to dangerous if it involves keeping you safe," Saxon said. Then he ran into the deep, dark forest.

"Do you think that he will be alright?" Diamond asked. Concern filled her voice like the rushing waters of a waterfall plunging into the depths of a lake or river.

"I don't know," Brom said. "The forest is dangerous. But he is a tough boy. I'm sure that he will do his best to stay safe."

Suddenly, they heard a loud, roaring scream come from the forest.

"SAXON!" Diamond yelled.

Saxon came tumbling and stumbling out of the forest.

"What was it boy?" Brom asked.

"A-A-A-Ayra," Saxon stammered taking in deep breaths. Inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling.

"Ayra?" Diamond asked.

A girl stepped out of the forest. She was petite. She had blonde hair and shinning eyes. One side of her hair was tucked behind a pointed ear. Her steps were graceful. They were as quiet as death.

"I am Ayra," she said.

"And who are you exactly?" Diamond asked.

"She's…" Saxon searched for the right word to use. "She's an ex-girlfriend of mine." He said.

"A what?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Well," Saxon replied.

"Saxon, why did you run from me like that?" Ayra asked.

"You scared me. I didn't expect to see the women I almost married pop into my life after like, forever," Saxon said.

"You almost married her?!" Diamond asked. She was totally and completely outraged by what was happening.

"Well…" Saxon said finally catching his breath.

"Well what Saxon," Ayra said. "Don't you still love me?"

"Ayra things have changed. You know that," Saxon answered.

This was to much for Eragon to handle. "How do you get all this girls?" he finally asked.

"He beater not have more than ONE girl," Diamond retorted still frustrated that she didn't know what had gone on between the two ex's.

"Look, there are time for stories tomorrow," Brom said. "For now we need sleep."

They all resettled down to go back into their slumber. Saxon holding Diamond, Eragon, Brom, and Ayra all separate.

When they all awoke the next morning, Saxon had disappeared.

"I don't know were he would have gone," Diamond said.

"I think I caused him to leave," Ayra said. "I shouldn't have appeared without warning."

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't have come at all!" Diamond said.

"Now, now. Let's not argue at this time," Brom said. "We need to focus on finding Saxon."

"I say we just leave him out there," Eragon said annoyed that everyone was making such a big deal out of it.

"One day Eragon, you'll understand the importance of more friends then more enemies," Brom said. He gave the boy a stern look, as if he were trying to see why he hated Saxon so much.

Saxon appeared out of the trees with more bucks on his shoulders. "I thought that we would need more food," he said with a look of inisense in his eyes when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Saxon, you worried…" Diamond started.

"_Us_ half to death," Ayra finished as she walked over and embraced Saxon in a tight hug.

"Umm," Saxon began.

"We should all calm down and eat a nice breakfast before our journey," Brom said as he helped Saxon with the deer.

During breakfast, there was another one of those acquired silences.

"So, is there time for the story about you and Ayra now?" Diamond said breaking the silence.

"Well," Saxon said.

"We are about to leave soon. It's best not to get into a story right now," Btom said.

"Yeah, what he said," Saxon said. He let a small sigh of relief escape from his lips as he stood to pack his belongings.

As they were about to leave, they noticed a rustle in the forest.

"What was that?" Diamond asked.

"Probably just an animal," Saxon said.

As they walked, Saxon and Brom exchanged more about magic while Eragon, Diamond, and Ayra walked solemnly.


End file.
